


Drogi wiodące do dna

by Naamah_Beherit



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, niejednoznaczność moralna, studium charakteru
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naamah_Beherit/pseuds/Naamah_Beherit
Summary: Kiedy koniec jest już przesądzony, pozostaje właściwie tylko jedno - pogodzenie się z decyzjami, które do niego doprowadziły.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Tomorrow Turned Into Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605654) by [Naamah_Beherit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naamah_Beherit/pseuds/Naamah_Beherit)



> Dla **oEllenao**.
> 
> Miało być o Éowyn i dylematach Witch-kinga. Wprosili się też Khamûl i Sauron (ten drugi w zasadzie jest przy mnie gratisem; takie 2 w 1, które każdorazowo doprasza się o uwagę), ale mam nadzieję, że nie zaburzyli całości i prompt został wykonany. Trzymam kciuki, żeby się spodobało!
> 
>  
> 
> Tytuł zapożyczony z tekstu _Ostrość na nieskończoność_ Comy, a dialogi Éowyn i Witch-kinga to cytaty z III wydania _Powrotu Króla_ z roku 1990 w tłumaczeniu Marii Skibniewskiej.

Kiedyś zwykł mierzyć upływ czasu przy pomocy swojego oddechu.

Wdech znaczył początek; chwilę, która trwała w nieskończoność niczym miraż utkany z nici jego myśli, a rozpływała się, kiedy tego zapragnął. Wydech był zmianą; niekończącym się odkrywaniem świata na nowo, momentem, w którym należało podjąć decyzję, bo potem za niego robił to już ktoś inny. Oddechy były czymś, co pozwalało mu uporządkować myśli, znaleźć sens i cel w sytuacjach, które nieraz na pierwszy rzut oka zupełnie ich nie posiadały. Nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że jakieś wydarzenie może nie mieć sensu, że coś może się po prostu dziać bez wyraźnego wytłumaczenia i powodu. Chaos był stanem, którego nie pojmował i który nie powinien mieć miejsca – i w tym chyba najbardziej zgadzał się ze swoim mistrzem.

Upiory Pierścienia nie oddychały. Z czasem nauczył się więc wsłuchiwać w charakterystyczny rytm płonącego ducha jego pana, w tę jedyną w swoim rodzaju pieśń ognia, który był już stary, jeszcze zanim powstał świat. Ogień stał się jego sercem i pulsem, w rytm którego krążyło wspomnienie krwi – ot, nic poza urojeniami, przy pomocy których jego umysł ratował się przed obłędem egzystencji bez ciała i bez końca. Nieskończoność była potworem czającym się w mroku, a on nie był w stanie stawić mu czoła.

Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że Khamûl pragnął żyć wiecznie.

 

* * *

 

Miał _jego_ oczy. Szare niczym morze podczas sztormu i równie wzburzone, pełne emocji, które kiedyś czuł, ale  już nie rozumiał. Pamiętał je niczym przeczytaną książkę lub zasłyszaną historię; jak coś, co nigdy nie przydarzyło mu się osobiście. Już od niewyobrażalnie długich lat jedyne, co naprawdę czuł, to płomienie trawiące jego duszę.

 – Precz stąd, odmieńcze, wodzu sępów – głos samotnego rycerza stojącego naprzeciw niego był tak samo zadziorny jak jego spojrzenie. – Zostaw umarłych w spokoju.

Ale czy umarli kiedykolwiek zostawią w spokoju jego?

 

* * *

 

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał samego siebie z tamtych lat – generała númenorejskiej armii, zaufanego i poważanego. Pamiętał, że miał żonę i syna, a życie dostarczało mu tego specyficznego rodzaju satysfakcji, który szedł w parze z niewymagającym wysiłku sukcesem. Pamiętał zapach jej włosów i smak jej ust, perlisty śmiech i upór godny królowej. Pamiętał jego oczy, szare i rozbawione, i ciepłą dłoń, którą do niego wyciągał z dziecinną ufnością i przekonaniem, że obecność ojca u boku pozwoli na pokonanie wszystkich przeszkód, jakie świat mógł rzucić mu pod nogi.

Pewnego dnia jedna z tych przeszkód okazała się silniejsza od nich, a on pamiętał, że obserwując strzelające w niebo iskry z pogrzebowego stosu pomyślał, że nienawidzi ognia.

Powiedziała mu wtedy, że przeklina dzień, kiedy zgodziła się przypłynąć z nim na kontynent, który odebrał jej dziecko. Bezsilność nie pozwoliła mu zaprzeczyć jej słowom, tak jak później powstrzymała go przed przyciągnięciem jej do siebie, kiedy nie odwracając się wchodziła na statek. Następnego dnia obudził się w świecie, który był pusty i obcy, a echo porzuconych nadziei i niespełnionych marzeń ogłuszało go swoją ciszą.

Wtedy spotkał Tar-Mairona.

 – Nie masz prawa używać tego tytułu! – oskarżył go po pewnym czasie, kiedy alkohol odebrał mu zdrowy rozsądek i dał w zamian odwagę. – Nie jesteś królem!

 – Ależ jestem – odparł Tar-Mairon, a iskry rozbawienia tańczyły w jego nieludzkich złotych oczach. – Jestem niepodzielnym władcą największego królestwa na Ardzie.

– Czyżby? A cóż to za królestwo, o którym nikt nigdy nie słyszał?

– Serca i umysły wszystkich istot, które kroczą po powierzchni tego świata.

Roześmiał się, a Tar-Mairon obserwował go z zainteresowaniem przywodzącym na myśl uczonego, który właśnie odkrył coś nieznanego. Delikatny uśmiech satysfakcji gościł na jego ustach, jak gdyby dopiero co wypowiedziane słowa były tajemnicą znaną tylko nielicznym.

– Widzisz, Tar-Maironie, czy jakkolwiek tak  naprawdę masz na imię – zaczął, gdy tylko przestał się śmiać; jego głos był gorzki i pełen rozczarowania spowodowanego tym, że rzeczywistość nagle przestała mu być przychylna – mi się wydaje, że po prostu starasz się znaleźć sobie miejsce w świecie, w którym już go dla ciebie nie ma.

Wpatrzone w niego złote oczy w ułamku sekundy zmieniły wyraz z rozbawionych na poważne i tylko gdzieś w ich głębi, ukryte niemal natychmiast, zalśniło coś niebezpiecznego i… _przedwiecznego_ , uświadomił sobie. Z rosnącym niepokojem – i dość irracjonalnie, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić – pomyślał, że igra z ogniem.

– Przekonamy się więc, czy będziesz w stanie o mnie zapomnieć – odparł wreszcie Tar-Mairon, a coś w jego głosie przywodziło na myśl popiół na pogorzelisku.

Zbył to śmiechem, którym próbował przykryć swój niepokój. A potem, jak się okazało, Tar-Mairon miał rację.

Nie zdołał zapomnieć.

 

* * *

 

Rycerz naprzeciwko niego był zagadką, której rozwiązanie przekraczało jego możliwości. Młodzik w za dużym hełmie już dawno powinien był paść na kolana pokonany przez przerażenie, które miało strawić jego upór i zostawić jego ducha nagim i bezbronnym. On tymczasem stał dumnie przy poległym starcze, jak gdyby ów znaczył dla niego więcej niż jego własne życie.

Znał i rozumiał przerażenie, pustkę zawiedzionych nadziei i sytuacje bez wyjścia. Duma i upór nie znaczyły już nic – ot, puste słowa rzucone na wiatr. W jego duszy nie było już na nie miejsca; nie, kiedy jego egzystencja ograniczała się li i jedynie do pamięci o człowieku, którym kiedyś był, do potrzaskanej skorupy jestestwa trzymanej w całości tylko za pomocą złotego pierścienia inkrustowanego pojedynczym rubinem.

Pierścień był teraz jego częścią tak samo, jak kiedyś ciało.

–Nie wtrącaj się między Nazgûla a jego łup – powiedział więc do rycerza. – Ukarze cię gorzej niż śmiercią. Zabierze cię do kraju rozpaczy, na dno ciemności, gdzie staniesz się bezcielesnym upiorem, gdzie Oko bez powiek przejrzy na wylot każdą twoją myśl.

Czasem wydawało mu się, że nie zna już nic poza ciemnością.

 

* * *

 

– Mówią, że znasz magię, której nie pojmie żaden człowiek – wyznał Tar-Maironowi, kiedy po wielu latach spotkał go po raz drugi. Wydawało się, że czas, który nieubłaganie pożerał wszystko na swojej drodze, jego nawet nie tknął; jego włosy wciąż były tak samo płomiennie czerwone, a oczy złote i bezkresne.

Przez te wszystkie lata słuchał plotek powtarzanych szeptem, który cichł, gdy tylko zapadał zmrok. Były szalone i przerażające, ale zarazem pociągające w pewien przewrotny sposób, który był charakterystyczny dla tego, co nieznane. Tar-Mairon był enigmą, której nie mógł rozszyfrować bez wszystkich niezbędnych informacji.

A tajemnice go ekscytowały.

– To prawda – przyznał Tar-Mairon z delikatnym uśmiechem. Jego głos był słodki niczym miód i równie kuszący. – Ludzie z założenia nie są w stanie pojąć tego, co nie leży w waszej naturze.

– Mówisz o ograniczeniach, które mnie nie interesują i na które się nie godzę. Magiczne pieśni z założenia nie poddają się ograniczeniom.

Jego rozmówca zerknął w bok, jak gdyby chcąc podzielić się z kimś jakąś uwagą lub obserwacją, co musiało być przyzwyczajeniem na tyle silnym, że nie poddawało się świadomej kontroli. Jednak kimkolwiek była ta osoba, nie stała już u jego boku i na jeden krótki moment na jego twarzy odbiła się frustracja i obezwładniająca tęsknota, kiedy uświadomił to sobie po raz kolejny. A potem znowu nie można już było z niego wyczytać kompletnie nic.

– Odważne słowa jak na człowieka, którego życie jest za krótkie, by utkać choćby najkrótszy własny motyw w pieśni Ardy.

– Odważne słowa jak na bezdomnego włóczęgę – odparował i pożałował tych nieprzemyślanych słów niemal natychmiast.

Tam, gdzie jeszcze przed momentem stał Tar-Mairon, płonął teraz oślepiający słup ognia o humanoidalnych kształtach, obezwładniający i niepowstrzymany niczym siła natury. Ogień sięgnął ku niemu, ale to ciemność, która wiła się pomiędzy płomieniami, wypełniła jego serce przerażeniem, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał.

– Czy ty jeszcze się nie zorientowałeś, z kim masz do czynienia? – rozbrzmiał w jego głowie głos, który mógł skruszyć rzeczywistość. Nie znał tego języka, ale mimo to go rozumiał, jak gdyby fakt usłyszenia go nieodwracalnie zmienił jego naturę. – Żałosny śmiertelniku, jam jest Mairon Wspaniały, który śpiewał w pierwszej pieśni jeszcze przed narodzinami świata. Jam jest Gorthaur Okrutny, namiestnik Melkora, Tego, Który Powstaje z Mocą, pan Angbandu i Tol-in-Gaurhoth, władca Mordoru.

– Sauron – wyszeptał, kiedy ostatnia część układanki znalazła swoje miejsce, a tajemnica okazała się pułapką.

 

* * *

 

To było niemal jak taniec; szarooki rycerz reagował na każdy jego ruch, a świat wokół nich zdawał się kurczyć, aż stał się tylko niewielkim fragmentem pola bitwy, zastygłym w czasie i opisanym nutami Muzyki, która wybrzmiała eony temu, by w ciszy dać początek ucieleśnionej symfonii.

I kiedy rzeczywistość stała się tylko tym jednym momentem, który jednocześnie był dla nich obu wiecznością, rycerz poprawił chwyt na tarczy i butnie spojrzał niemal w jego oczy.

 – Możesz grozić, czym chcesz – zakrzyknął, a jego głos brzmiał jak wyzwanie – ale ja zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby ci w spełnieniu groźby przeszkodzić.

Irytacja rozpaliła znużenie, które zazwyczaj było wszystkim, co odczuwał. Oto on, władca Angmaru i Minas Morgul, przerzucał się przechwałkami z młodzikiem, który dorósł już do dzierżenia miecza tylko dlatego, że wojna go do tego zmusiła. On, który jako pierwszy powitał swojego pana, gdy ów wrócił do Mordoru po kataklizmie, który odmienił świat, i dzięki temu był świadkiem, jak Maia porzucił swoje dawne imię i wreszcie przyjął Saurona. On, który doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z przerażającej pustki, która tkwiła jak zadra w umyśle jego mistrza, prowadząc go powoli acz sukcesywnie ku otchłani szaleństwa oplatającego ich wszystkich.

I to właśnie on kłócił się teraz o martwego króla niczym padlinożerny ork. Pewnie byłby sobą zniesmaczony, gdyby tylko wciąż był w stanie odczuwać takie emocje.

 – Przeszkodzić? – powtórzył za rycerzem, pozwalając, żeby irytacja i szyderstwo wkradły się w jego głos. – Mnie? Głupcze! Żadnemu najwaleczniejszemu mężowi świta nie uda się nigdy i w niczym mi przeszkodzić.

Bywały dni, kiedy żałował, że się nie mylił.

 

* * *

 

Khamûl chodził w tę i powrotem wzdłuż korytarza, a jego frustracja nie opuszczała go ani na moment, uparta niczym pasożyt i niemal materialna w swej potędze.

 – Żałosna kreatura! – zakrzyknął nieoczekiwanie, a ork, który miał pecha zawędrować w pobliże, czym prędzej odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł w przeciwnym kierunku. – Jak on może w ogóle—

 – Najwyraźniej może – przerwał mu beznamiętnie. – Nie zrzucaj winy za swoją porażkę na karb hipotetycznej siły woli tego... czegoś.

Odpowiedział mu stek przekleństw w języku, który już od stuleci nie był w użyciu, ale znał Khamûla zbyt długo, żeby się przejmować jego reakcją.

 – Zamiast mi się żalić, powinieneś osobiście poinformować o swojej porażce i doskonale o tym wiesz.

– Ty jesteś jego prawą ręką – głos drugiego Nazgûla ociekał kpiną. – Śmiem twierdzić, że to do twoich obowiązków należy dostarczanie takich wiadomości.

Wszelkie możliwe odpowiedzi uwięzły mu w gardle, gdy poczuł za sobą ogień przeszywający go niemal na wylot.

 – Jakich wiadomości?

Sauron patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego z nich, a z jego złotych oczu nie dało się wyczytać zupełnie nic. Tylko te oczy wciąż były takie same, jak zawsze bezczasowe i płomienne, bo wszystko inne... Nie było już ogniście czerwonych włosów, które falami spływały w dół jego pleców, tak jak nie było już twarzy, która przyćmiewała podobizny królów. Nie było oślepiającego ognia, a jedynie cień rozświetlany od wewnątrz dogasającym płomieniem.

Zmiany pożerały świat i Saurona wraz z nim.

 – Nasz... gość okazał się być niezwykle oporny – wyjaśnił gnąc się w ukłonie. Miał nadzieję, że jego pan był w dobrym humorze i nie chciał nawet rozważać alternatywy.

 – To znaczy, że nie potraficie zadać właściwego pytania – zawyrokował Maia i westchnął głęboko. – I wygląda na to, że jak zwykle wszystko muszę robić sam.

Nie kazał im do siebie dołączyć, ale efekty jego pracy było słychać w całej wieży.

 – Coraz gorzej z nim, nie uważasz? – zapytał cicho Khamûl i tym razem nawet on wyglądał, jakby pragnął znaleźć się na drugim końcu Ardy. – Ciekaw jestem, co sprawia, że jest coraz bardziej nieprzewidywalny.

Przypomniał sobie szare oczy i nie odpowiedział, bo z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należały. Była tylko ciemność i dogasający płomień, który powoli trawił zgliszcza świata pozostawiając po sobie jedynie popiół.

 – Strata – odparł wreszcie, bo wydawało mu się, że to było pojęcie, które najlepiej rozumiał.

Czasem, kiedy zauważał pustkę i tęsknotę w oczach swojego pana, widział swoją własną żałobę i myślał, że może niektóre uczucia były uniwersalne dla wszystkich.

 

* * *

 

Szarooki rycerz śmiał się donośnie niczym oszalały, jak gdyby cała ta sytuacja, ten impas, który splótł ich razem i przykuł do tego niekończącego się momentu, były żartem o znaczeniu znanym tylko jemu. A może po prostu obłęd niezauważenie rozlał się już po całej Ardzie.

 – Ale ja nie jestem żadnym z mężów tego świata! – zakrzyknął  jego przeciwnik i zsunął hełm z głowy. Kaskada jasnych włosów spłynęła mu – _jej,_ poprawił się pomimo osłupienia, _przecież to kobieta_ – na ramiona lśniąc niczym słońce w zenicie, białe i oślepiające. – Masz przed sobą kobietę. Jestem Éowyn, córka Éomunda. Bronisz mi dostępu do mojego króla i zarazem ukochanego wuja. Idź precz, chyba żeś pewny swej nieśmiertelności. Czymkolwiek bowiem jesteś, żywą istota czy też chodzącym trupem, miecz mój spadnie na ciebie, jeżeli tkniesz króla.

Pamiętał proroctwo elfa, którego złota _fëa_ paliła mu oczy i duszę; pamiętał, jak śmiał się głośno z warunku, który podówczas wydawał się niemożliwy do spełnienia. Czyżby Eru Ilúvatar postanowił z niego zakpić aż do tego stopnia?

Pomimo tego, że jakaś od dawna niema i głęboko wyparta część jego świadomości odczuwała teraz ulgę niemal graniczącą z euforią z powodów, których nie zamierzał rozważać, wyprostował się dumnie i z uporem spojrzał światu w oczy, myśląc:

_Nie godzę się._

Nie godził się na przepowiednie, które decydowały za niego i na los, który z chichotem wyrywał mu rąk to, co kochał najbardziej, a potem rzucał mu pod nogi skorupy jego marzeń. Nie akceptował jedynej słusznej drogi i oczekiwać, którym nigdy nie sprostał. I mimo, że miał już dość ciemności i tlącego się w niej ognia, przycisnął je teraz do serca, aż płomień wystrzelił w górę i rozgrzał jego duszę, a on otulił się nim jak płaszczem i rzucił wyzwanie przeznaczeniu.

Walczył o przyszłość, której jego syn nigdy nie doczekał. Walczył w obronie własnych decyzji, które doprowadziły go do tego miejsca i choć myślał z rozpaczą o ich konsekwencjach, to jednak nie żałował żadnej z nich – bo były _jego_. I ostatecznie walczył też dlatego, że choć jego ciało już od dawna nie żyło, to jedna instynkt przetrwania nie dał się tak łatwo stłamsić.

Walczył, bo mógł. I to było wystarczającym powodem.

A kiedy już wiedział, że to ostatni pojedynek, jaki kiedykolwiek stoczy, uświadomił sobie, że nawet gdyby wyszedł z niego zwycięsko, i tak byłby na z góry przegranej pozycji. Magia była jedynym, co podtrzymywało jego egzystencję, a nieuchronnie zbliżał się czas, w którym miała przeminąć. Świat się zmieniał z prędkością, za którą nie sposób było nadążyć, pieśni rozpraszały się i przemijały, a wraz z nimi wszystkie istoty, dla których były niczym powietrze. Nadchodziła nowa era, w której nie było miejsca ani dla niego, ani dla Istarich, ani tym bardziej dla Saurona i być może właśnie dlatego tę wojnę mieli przegrać wszyscy.

Spojrzał w szare oczy i wyobraził sobie, że to jego syn, dumny i dorosły, że przyszłość jednak została mu dana gdzieś tam, gdzie ostatecznie zdążały dusze ludzi. Wtedy poczuł ukłucie – niemal bezbolesne, ot, ugryzienie irytującego insekta, którego nie zdążył w porę odegnać. Potem była już tylko ciemność i wszechogarniające zimno, i przez moment pomyślał, że wreszcie uwolnił się od prześladującego go ognia.

A potem nie było już nic.


End file.
